An Aberration
by zzzooe
Summary: An Aberration: Out of the ordinary. After a one-night stand, Hermione's over men and ready to give them up. But with a positive pregnancy test and the phone number of the father, she's been given no choice. A story of overcoming the past, family and love.
1. Prologue

**So, I've been writing this since January. I've nearly finished. I'm going to update every monday, unless I can't get on, so then I will update on Wednesday. So please, review!  
PS: Tell me what you think of the rating. Any suggestions?  
Ta! (:**

* * *

An Aberration: Out of the ordinary. After a one-night stand, Hermione's over men and ready to give them up. But with a positive pregnancy test and the phone number of the father, she's been given no choice. A story of overcoming the past, family and love.

_Prologue_

**Hermione Granger.**

_If we ever meet again,_

**If we ever meet again, Timbaland ft. Katy Perry**

Positive. That little plus sign was the thing that turned by life upside down. At the age of twenty five, I was ready to give up on men, all ready to begin my career at the Ministry of Magic, in the Department of Dark Arts, hoping one day to be _the_ Minister of Magic.

But I guess the universe had other plans for me.

Just one night. Just one stupid night, when I was too emotional to care. I was vulnerable. I was ready to do just about anything. I just let go, giving it my all for the very last time.

I can't remember much about him. It was dark in the bar, and we didn't bother to turn on the lights when we got to my apartment. It was fast, fun and so, _so _good.

Our lips, moving together like two parts of a whole. There was no awkwardness, it was all or nothing, and we chose all. Our clothes were reduced to a pile on the floor, our hands reaching, touching, and_ feeling._ I was sure this would be my last sexual encounter in a long time, and I wasn't wrong about this. I was just wrong in the outcome.

A baby. _My_ baby. My hand reached to my stomach, where there was absolutely no change whatsoever. I would have to book an appointment at St. Mungos. I would have to tell my parents, do up the spare room in my apartment. Tell Harry and Ron and Ginny. But worst of all, I would have to tell the father.

I would have to tell him, because of the small scrap of paper, in my right hand. In my left hand was the pregnancy test. My future was in these two insignificant items. Two items, which would forever change my world.

A pregnancy test, positive at that.

A scrap of paper, with a phone number on it. The phone number of the father. When I woke the next day, he was gone. All her left was a piece of paper with his number on it, and a short note.

_Sorry I had to leave, I have work today._

_Here's my number. Call me if you ever need anything._

_D.M_

What would he be like? Would he want nothing to do with me? Would he be clingy, wanting to be involved with me twenty four/seven? Would he be someone I knew? From Hogwarts even? I shuddered at the thought.

Would he be a kind man? Someone who would take care of his child, someone who would love his child? Someone who may even love me?

That would be a dream come true. Not someone who was yelling at me all the time, not someone who was never home. Someone who would put the right priorities first, someone who wouldn't cheat on me, someone who would be there when I needed them the most.

That's who I was hoping for, for the father.

I sat down on my bed letting the tears drip down my face. This was the new Hermione Granger. Not a smart, know-it-all Gryffindor, but a pregnant, single adult. How had her life come to change so quickly?

Even she didn't know herself. Hermione stood up suddenly, racing to the bathroom and puking in the toilet. After she was done, she washed her mouth in the sink and brushed her teeth.

She looked at herself in the mirror, seeing her blood-shot eyes, her pale face. This was the new Hermione Granger, and so far, she didn't like it one bit.

* * *

**So go on, flame me.  
_I dare you bitches_. ;)  
Haha, byee.**


	2. Meetings and Confessions

**Sorry guys, I couldn't get on last night. I was being bitchy to my mum, and now I'm banned from Facebook for 2 months. We're all good now, but the punishment still stands. Sucks for me eh?**

**So, pretty good response to the prologue. But honestly, if you're going to favourite and not review, don't bother.  
Here's something that you can just copy and paste even!: It was cool. Can't wait to see what happens. (:  
Agreed?!**

_Shout out to my reviewers from last time: Cassandra30, spikeecat, HeartlessLittleHamster (Love your name BTW), Dracos-gurl123 and the awesome: Lifeisafairytale!_**  
**

* * *

An Aberration: Out of the ordinary. After a one-night stand, Hermione's over men and ready to give them up. But with a positive pregnancy test and the phone number of the father, she's been given no choice. A story of overcoming the past, family and love.

_Chapter One._

Meetings and Confessions

**Hermione Granger.**

_Do you come here much?_

_I swear I've seen your face before._

**If we ever meet again, Timbaland ft. Katy Perry**

I wasn't ready for this. I'm not ready. I'm so, so not ready.

I opened the door and made my way to my car. I wasn't going to apparate because we were meeting at a small restaurant - a Muggle restaurant - and it wouldn't really work.

I looked at my watch and it told me that it was 3.19pm. I was meeting Ginny at 3.30pm and I had planned it this way. I wouldn't be able to get out of it; I couldn't just walk away if I was too nervous.

It took around 6 minutes to get to the restaurant from my apartment, but parking was a bitch usually so I'd get there right on time. Foolproof plan right? Well… unless Ginny was late. But… I didn't want to get into that.

I was telling Ginny. It had been 2 weeks since my period had been late, 5 days since I had taken the pregnancy test and exactly 4 hours since I had called Ginny, suggesting we should meet up.

I was such a wreck. My apartment was tidy because I'd been cleaning non-stop, worrying at the same time over the handful of problems I now had. It had been around 7 weeks since 'the night' as I had begun to call it, and I was still freaking out about it.

I wondered what Ginny would say? She knew I wasn't the one night stand type, she would know that this was very rare for me. But… what would come next? Would she hug me, congratulate me and be a shoulder to cry on? Or would she look at me with disgust, asking herself where her real best friend had gone?

Would they all turn their backs on me? Would I be left to have a baby on my own? Would I have to put it out for adoption?

Though I knew that I was definitely going through with the pregnancy, I wasn't sure what I'd do afterwards. Adoption was definitely an option, but I'd definitely go through an open adoption. Even though I wasn't fit to look after my baby, that didn't mean that I was never going to see it again. I would buy it Christmas and Birthday presents, give it Easter eggs.

The thought of having my baby and being able to visit it, painted a beautiful picture in my mind. I wouldn't be tied down with the responsibility and I could see it. Hold it. Feed it. Play with it.

But… it wouldn't be mine. Even when I was ready to take it on, I wouldn't be able to take it back. Adoption was final.

Keeping the baby would be much harder, but I would be the rightful owner of it. I could still feed it, bathe it, play with it and be with it. So, I'd have sleepless nights if it had trouble sleeping but it would be _mine._ I could look after it and cherish it for my entire life.

I drove through the cold streets of London, watching the rain splatter my windows at I navigated towards the restaurant. I was right, parking was a bitch, but I found one eventually. I grabbed my umbrella and locked my car, my red pumps clicking on the concrete.

I wasn't too dressed up. I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a print t-shirt and a thick, warm grey trench coat. I had a red scarf wrapped tightly around my neck and it helped me stay warm as I walked down the street to _Italia a Londra _the restaurant I was meeting Ginny at.

The bell above the door rang as I entered the restaurant. I looked around and saw Ginny waving at me from a table near the back. I walked over smiling. How could I have even doubted her? In her presence, I felt that strong feeling that Ginny was going to stand by me; no matter what.

I gave her a tight hug, the smell of her usual perfume calming me. In fact I felt that finally, I was ready to tell.

"Hey Ginny! How are you?"

"I'm great. How about you?"  
"Oh, I'm alright. You know me!" I laughed.

"I'm really glad you called me, I've been meaning to catch up with you for a while but I just haven't got around to it!"

The waitress came and we ordered drinks and some garlic bread I took a deep breath. I needed to get this out. I was ready.

"Ginny, there's something I have to tell you."

This made Ginny look up at me expectantly, "What is it?"

Okay Hermione, deep breath, do it, "I'm pregnant."

There was a split second hesitation and the Ginny screamed.

"Oh my god Hermione I'm so happy for you!"

Then she stopped.

I sighed; she had got to the main issue in her head.

I reached into my bag and got that piece of paper. That single piece of paper that would forever change my life.

"Here's what I know Ginny, please don't stop me because I need to get this out. I had a one night stand around 7 weeks ago. My period's been late for about 2 weeks, I took a pregnancy test 5 days ago and this piece of paper holds his phone number. I am going to call him, I am going to keep the baby and I need you to help me through it. Can you do that for me?"

At this point, I had tears in my eyes and so did Ginny.

"Oh Hermione, of course I'll be there for you!"

She reached across the table and her hand over mine.

"That's what best friends are for right?"

I smiled softly, "Thank-you."

"Don't mention it! So when are we going to tell Harry and Ron? Oh and your family? And the rest of my family. When are you going to call him Hermione?!" Ginny asked in a rush.

"One at a time!" I laughed, "I think I'll tell Harry and Ron soon. I have to tell them before my family and your family. But I think I'll call him after I've told Harry and Ron. But I'm really worried."

"Well of course you are silly! It'll be okay."

"Thanks Gin, I knew I could count on you."

We kept talking and eating, laughing at things we'd recently done and catching up. This was one of the reasons that Ginny was my best friend. She'd always be there for me, to cheer me up. To stand behind me, to catch me if I fell.

I was glad I finally told her, a small weight lifted off my chest.

I had told Ginny.

Now, I had to tell Harry, Ron, my parents, the Weasleys and D.M, whoever he is.

One down, five to go.

* * *

**Thoughts? Flame me, blahdy ... etc;  
R**

**e**

**v**

**i**

**e**

**w**

**?  
**


	3. Remembering and Yearning

**Okay, so this is shorter than all my other chapters, I so just might post again in the next few days.  
But I only will if you review! (: Thanks to all my reviewers so far.  
Ah, Draco. I love you. ;)**

* * *

An Aberration: Out of the ordinary. After a one-night stand, Hermione's over men and ready to give them up. But with a positive pregnancy test and the phone number of the father, she's been given no choice. A story of overcoming the past, family and love.

_Chapter Two_

Remembering and Yearning

**Draco Malfoy.**

_I'll never be the same,_

_If we ever meet again._

**If we ever meet again, Timbaland ft. Katy Perry**

Her kiss. Her touch. Her voice.

The dark image of her had been imprinted onto my brain, never to leave. It had been 7 weeks. 7 agonizing weeks without a call, without a message. Without anything.

I didn't care that she was a Muggle. I didn't care that being with her would ruin my family's reputation, taint the pureblood. I just wanted to see her again. Wanted to be with her.

The night went my fairly quickly for me. We were in a dark bar, but she stood out to me. Her hair that was swept back into a ponytail, the curls highly distinguishable even in the darkness.

She could drink, that was for sure. She didn't even turn her head as I sat down. She was sipping a vodka cruiser, dainty even when she was tipsy. The night was young, and so was she.

I didn't even bother to exchange names at the time; I knew from past experiences that giving out names was bad. So yes, I was a man-whore. But she made me feel like it didn't matter.

As the night wore on, she drank more and more. We conversed on odd topics, and by midnight we were kissing. This kissing was so different from anything I'd ever experienced before. It felt like I was starting a fresh.

Now, I have taken that literally. I am starting a fresh. I haven't been with anyone since her, I haven't been full out drunk since then and I'm concentrating deeply on work. I am Head of the Department of Dark Magic at the Ministry of Magic, trying to make my way up the rankings. Though honestly, I don't really want to be Minister of Magic. Fudge wasn't doing shit for us, and I hardly doubt anyone can.

After the war, I moved out from Malfoy Manor, getting my own apartment in London and starting my life. My father was locked tightly in Azkaban, where he rightly should be. I visit my mother every Sunday, she gets lonely in that big old house of hers, and I think that she deserves company when she craves it.

I wasn't sure when I was going to marry, but mother was getting quite impatient. She had thoughts of marrying me off to one of my distant cousins but I wasn't having any of that. I was going to be the first Malfoy to choose who he wanted to marry.

I had met many beautiful women. Many kind women. Many good women that were good in the sack. But I hadn't met the right woman.

And then I remembered the mystery woman and all my thoughts of searching for a wife were ultimately erased. I wanted _her_. Not some prissy, uptight woman that would want me for my money.

I hoped that the mystery woman wanted me, I really did. She didn't know me, didn't know about my money or anything that came along with being a Malfoy.

But, maybe she just wanted my body. Maybe she wanted relief that night, just looking for a one night stand. She was already drinking by the time I was there, so it was a completely plausible idea.

But, as much as the idea was plausible, I doubted it. Maybe she wasn't looking for an encounter at all? Maybe she just went with it, going along for the ride. Although it hurt, I bet that she hadn't taken a single thought about me since then.

Who was I really? I was just a pathetic Malfoy, son of a death eater.

Who was she? She was a beautiful woman, but I didn't know anything else about her. Who was she really? Had she gone to a private school? A public school? A boarding school? Had she gone to _Hogwarts_? I had thought that she was probably a Muggle, and that's why he didn't use a contraceptive spell. But what if she was a witch?

Oh shit. He didn't use contraception. Oh crap, bloody hell. What if she was pregnant? Would she call him? Would she just leave him be, afraid that I would push her away?

I wouldn't do that. If she was pregnant, I'd be there for her in a heartbeat. I'd marry her! Just for the sake of her, and the child.

What if he was a father? The thought sent a fuzzy, warm feeling into his stomach, making him smile. He'd love to be a father. To care, to bathe, to feed _his_ child. He wouldn't even care about the sleepless nights, the endless hours of watching, cleaning and occupying.

But, I was getting way too far ahead of myself. She probably wasn't even pregnant! What an overactive imagination I had.

I looked at my watch and closed my eyes, apparating into my office. My phone rang and I picked it up with urgency.

"Hello?"

"Hey Malfoy, its Goyle."

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Okay, it's going to be D, Hr, D... for the chapters.  
Likey? Me hopes so.**

**Love and virtual easter eggs. (:  
**


	4. Discoveries and Collisions

**Okay, brace yourselves. This is the chapter.  
Yes, I mean it. It's pretty long, so you'd better give me damn reviews!  
Oh, and I'm uploading early, so you owe me, BIG TIME. That mean reviews, mkay?  
Haha okay, ENJOY!**

* * *

An Aberration: Out of the ordinary. After a one-night stand, Hermione's over men and ready to give them up. But with a positive pregnancy test and the phone number of the father, she's been given no choice. A story of overcoming the past, family and love.

_Chapter 3_

Discoveries and Collisions

**Hermione Granger**

_I knew when we collided,  
you're the one I have decided,  
who's one of my kind._

**Hey Soul Sister – Train.**

The phone rang, scattering the thoughts currently in my mind at I sat in my office at Ministry of Magic, going through files of illegal magic used in the war.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hermione, it's Ginny."

"Oh, hey Ginny! How are you?"

"I'm good! I was wondering if you wanted to come to dinner at our house tonight. Harry and Ron will be there but Lavender won't be coming. Good place to tell them, don't you think?"

"Oh Ginny you're a genius! I was trying to think when I could tell them but I was coming up blank."

"Okay. Come at around seven, you can Floo in, I know how much you hate apparating!"

I laughed, "Of course you do. That'll be perfect; I finish work at six, so I'll change and come! Is there anything you want me to bring?"

"Bring champagne! We'll have to celebrate."

"Okay, I'll bring apple juice too, I'm not drinking."

"Oh Hermione, how silly of me to forget!"

"It's okay Ginny! I bet you've got enough on your mind with that handful of a fiancé you have!"

"You guessed it! Okay, I'll see you then! Bye."

"See ya Ginny!" I sang, putting down the receiver.

Okay, so let me get you up to speed on my life. After the war, everyone retook half of the year because it had been disrupted so much. After taking final exams everyone went their separate ways really. Harry and Ginny are still together, engaged at that.

Ron ended up with Lavender and I've seen a few of the people from Hogwarts at the Ministry. I know that Neville and Luna got together - I know! Isn't that surprising!

I also know one thing. Draco Malfoy works in my department. Well actually, he's the head of my department. We don't talk much, but something tells me that he's changed. He's more subdued, less outspoken.

His father's in Azkaban now and his mother still lives at the Malfoy Manor from what I've heard. He's strangely polite sometimes, when I go to drop a file in his office and tell him what we did about it.

It's a really weird coincidence that we work at the same office really. I was planning to be a healer at St. Mungos, but after the war they made this new department: The Department of Dark Magic. I wasn't exactly sure how Draco was appointed so I'm not going to judge, but sometimes it pops up in my mind and I wonder.

I sighed, opening up the file again and making a final checklist of things that we had covered in the file before sitting up and making my way towards Draco's office. The hallway had hardwood floors, my black ankle boots clicking with every step.

I turned right and followed the hall, gazing admirably at the pictures on the walls. Significant people in history, witches and wizards who had made their mark on the wizarding world, those who would be remember for years to come.

It may sound incredibly petty, but I wanted to be one of those people. One of the old, witches who sat in the picture frames on the walls of this highly regarded office, dozing or moving to other pictures to visit old friends. Maybe Harry and Ron would get up here somewhere too, so even if we passed on; we could visit each other.

I reached the door of Draco's office and I knocked.

"Who is it?"

"It's Hermione; I've got the file number 89 for you."

"Come in," he said, with a sigh. I guess something was on his mind.

I opened the door and sat down at one of the black, leather chairs that were facing his desk.

I launched into my brief description of the wizards we had tracked down, checking their memories to record why the spells were used.

Draco paid good attention, nodding and asking a question every now and again and by the time I had finished, he looked pleased.

"Good work Granger."

"Thanks Malfoy, but it's all a part of my job."

"I still don't know how I got to be your boss!"

We laughed briefly at this, and then he looked at me strangely.

"Granger, you're a girl."

"How nice of you to notice," I drawled.

"Can I ask you something? It has nothing to do with work."

"Okay?" I answered hesitantly.

"So, there's this girl I met about seven weeks ago, and I really like her. But, she has my number and I don't have hers. I can't stop thinking about her!"

My curiosity sparked, "How did you meet?"

"I went to the bar a couple of blocks down and she was there. Boy, she can drink."

I laughed, trying to imagine anyone but me drinking Draco under the table. Anyone but me? No. It couldn't be. I brushed the aberrant thought from my mind and concentrated on Draco.

He hand his head in his hands, obviously wondering what to do.

"Wow Draco, something crazy must be on your mind if you're like this!"

His head shot up, scrutinizing me, his eyes wide, "She told me the very same thing."

No. _No. NO!_ Well, shit.

I stood up abruptly, needing to go to a bathroom. I was going to be sick.

Draco seemed to notice the green tint of my face, because he ushered me quickly to his private bathroom. I leaned over the bowl and retched, my lunch coming up. Draco held my hair back, strangely quiet.

After I was finished I stood up, nearly falling over again. Draco grabbed me around the waist quickly, helping me to the sink. I washed my mouth out numerous times and then muttered darkly, "I guess it's not just morning sickness."

"What?" Draco asked.

"Nothing, I'm just commenting on my weak stomach."

"Oh."

I starting panicking, feeling the urgency of this situation, "I have to leave."

"What? We can just put this behind us Granger."

I strode into his office, picking up my file and turning to leave, but he was in my way.

"We can just move on Granger. We were both drunk, no harm done."

"It goes a bit deeper than that!"

"Oh shit, don't tell me you're in love with me or something."

"No. Urm…," I tried to steer the topic away from me revealing my secret, "You said you couldn't stop thinking about me!"

"That was just the mystery Granger. We didn't exchange names or anything."

"I just, I need to leave."

"There's something else Granger. Something you're not telling me," Draco's eyes narrowed. Damn his sixth sense.

"There's nothing Draco! Now get out of my way, I have a dinner tonight."

"Is it Pothead and Weaselbee?"

"See, there you go again! There's that sarcastic, cruel Malfoy that teased me for 7 years straight!"

"What it is?!"

"Nothing!"

He locked his hands around my wrists tightly, "I'm not letting you go until you tell me!"

We stood there in silence for a minute, staring each other down.

"Fine," I huffed, "You really want to know?!"

He smirked, "I knew there was something going on!"

"I'M PREGNANT!" I yelled.

The smirk fell off his face, turning to one of horror.

"You're not."

"You think I'd joke about this? Do you think I wanted it to happen this way? Do you think I'd want my baby to come from a one-night-stand with someone who had been my enemy?" I was terribly close to tears, breathing deeply. I was hyper aware of our proximity, his hands around my wrists and my chest pressed up against his.

"Come here," Draco whispered tenderly, surprising me. He let go of my wrists, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I crumbled into his embrace, my strength collapsing as my tears begun to flow, opening the flood banks. He cradled me gently, calming me.

I wasn't sure how long it was until my tears slowly subsided, becoming whimpers. Draco had long since sat on the chair I was sitting in before, letting me curl up on his lap and leaning into his chest.

I took a deep breath, smelling the faint masculine smell of his cologne.

"You smell nice," I said.

"You've gone crazy Granger. You just complimented me."

I giggled into his shirt, feeling strangely bipolar.

"As weird as this sounds Granger, I'm glad that _you_ of all people is having my baby."

"Why?"

"Because you're level headed, you've got a bunch of friends that'll be there for you in a heart-beat, you're smart, you're mature… need I go on?"

"Thank-you Draco. That's the first compliment you've ever given me."

I looked at the clock, sighing, "I really do have to go to dinner."

"Who's going to be there?"

"Harry, Ron and Ginny. I'm going to tell them, Ginny already knows. Should I mention that you're the father?"

Draco nodded, subdued, "It's better to get it out."

I stood up, bringing Draco with me. I reached out and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for being so understanding."

"You're welcome Granger. I'm here for you; I'm going to support you. _Both of you._"

Then startling me, he knelt down and kissed my stomach. **(A/N Okay, _swoon_!)**

When I left the office, I was happy. Draco was someone I had never seen the good qualities in, but now, I was starting to. For us, some sort of fate had collided, causing us to end up in each others proximity. I was beginning to get used to it, and it was a bloody good start.

* * *

**I adore this chapter. It's not my total favourite, that's chapter 7. I've just finished chapter 14 and I'm going to be thinking hard over the next few days because I've got to the major brick wall. Decisions! I'm so attached to this story, that it's going to break my heart to decide.**

**Sigh, review to brighten up my day? It's my little brother's birthday today, he's 11 (: For him? **

**Love, x  
**


	5. Shock and Comfort

**Okay, you guys are super awesome. I love all of your reviews!  
I'm so addicted to them that there might be more updates. And my more, I mean heaps! (:  
I'm still thinking about the end, I haven't finished. It's hard work deciding.  
Review, and there might just be another chapter up tomorrow!**

* * *

An Aberration: Out of the ordinary. After a one-night stand, Hermione's over men and ready to give them up. But with a positive pregnancy test and the phone number of the father, she's been given no choice. A story of overcoming the past, family and love.

_Chapter 4_

Shocks and Comfort

**Draco Malfoy**

What have we become  
Could you comfort me, comfort me  
The whole world's come undone  
Could you comfort me, comfort me

Comfort Me - Pacifier.

**(A/N This song's lyrics are absolutely spot on for the whole story, it's now officially the theme song of the story. Awesomeness (:**

When Hermione came into my office, I thought it would be an ordinary visit. She would talk, give her report and then leave. A job well done. But this time, it was different.

Suddenly, I felt as if I needed to ask her advice about this mystery girl. Hermione agreed, listening attentively. When I got to the part about her drinking me under the table, Hermione spaced out, a calculating look on her face. I knew that face from Hogwarts, it was when she wasn't sure of her answer, but she was going to throw herself into it. No holding back.

Looking at it now, I should have been wary of what she was about to realize, but I just kept going. I put my head in my hands, hoping the familiar gesture would kick start my memory. It didn't kick start mine, but Hermione certainly did.

"Wow Draco, something crazy must be on your mind if you're like this!"

Thirteen words were all it took to see past that barrier, to realize what I was missing, what blank I had pulled. But seeing her in a new light, Hermione looked the same. What that really meant? I hadn't an idea.

She was still in the dark at this point, an eclipse of the sun. It only happened in certain places and for a limited amount of time, but I decided to give her a little hint. Not out of generosity, but out of shock.

"She told me the very same thing," I said, looking up at her, eyes wide.

I was sure this meant that she was the mystery girl. Hermione suddenly clicked and I wondered what was going around in that over-inflated brain of hers. Was she dropping a few swear words? That would be something I'd love to see.

Breaking out of my thoughts, I concentrated on her slowly. Her face was a faint shade of green so I quickly grabbed her, moving her to my bathroom. She picked up the pace and ended up emptying her stomach into the toilet while I held her hair back.

Now I thought about it, I could get past this. We could both pretend that nothing ever happened; keep moving forward. I wasn't sure if she would have an aversion to this idea, but I certainly hoped not. I mean sure, that night was one of the greatest of my life's, but I could get past it - couldn't I?

Hermione stood up from the toilet shakily and after one step she wobbled precariously, so I grabbed her around the waist and helped her to the sink so she could wash her mouth out. When she was done she mumbled something and I asked her what she said.

Her reply was: "Nothing, just commenting on my weak stomach."

"Oh."

She looked around and her face cleared. But looking in her eyes, I saw a flash of panic overcome her features, and then as suddenly as it appeared, it was gone.

"I have to leave," she said calmly. More calmly than she would've been inside, I can guess that much.

"What? We can just put this behind us Granger," I said quickly, hoping that she would feel the same way.

She ignored me, walking back into my office so she could grab the file. She turned around to leave, but I stood in her way.

"We can just move on Granger. We were both drunk, no harm done."

"It goes a bit deeper than that!" she said, insistently. Uh, oh.

"Oh shit, don't tell me you're in love with me or something," I burst, worried of what the answer would be.

"No. Urm…," she struggled for a moment, obviously trying to come up with something to say. "You said you couldn't stop thinking about me!"

Did she really think I was that dumb? She was hiding sometime, and I was going to try and coax it out of her.

"That was just the mystery Granger. We didn't exchange names or anything."

"I just, I need to leave."

"There's something else Granger. Something you're not telling me," My eyes narrowed.

"There's nothing Draco! Now get out of my way, I have a dinner tonight."

"Is it Pothead and Weaselbee?" I asked, sneering.

"See, there you go again! There's that sarcastic, cruel Malfoy that teased me for 7 years straight!"

"What it is?!" I demanded.

"Nothing!"

I locked my hands around Hermione's wrists tightly, "I'm not letting you go until you tell me!"

We stood there in silence for a minute, staring each other down.

"Fine," Hermione huffed, "You really want to know?!"

I smirked, "I knew there was something going on!"

"I'M PREGNANT!" Hermione yelled.

The smirk fell off my face, turning to one of horror.

"You're not," I whispered.

"You think I'd joke about this? Do you think I wanted it to happen this way? Do you think I'd want my baby to come from a one-night-stand with someone who had been my enemy?" Hermione looked close to tears, breathing deeply. I was aware of our proximity, my hands around her wrists and her chest pressed up against mine.

"Come here," I whispered tenderly, surprising even myself. I let go of Hermione's wrists, wrapping my arms around her waist.

She collapsed into my arms, startling me at her open, vulnerable approach. She let her tears flow freely, holding tightly onto my shirt.

After some time, I sat down on one of the chairs that sat in front of my desk, pulling Hermione onto my lap. It was relaxing how much she sunk into me, letting me take care of her.

After a while, Hermione quietened down, only whimpering every now and then.

Hermione took a deep breath.

"You smell nice," she said abruptly.

"You've gone crazy Granger. You just complimented me."

She giggled into my shirt, something that was strange for her.

"As weird as this sounds Granger, I'm glad that _you_ of all people is having my baby," I said calmly.

"Why?"

"Because you're level headed, you've got a bunch of friends that'll be there for you in a heart-beat, you're smart, you're mature… need I go on?" I was taking a leap here, but I needed to make sure she knew.

"Thank-you Draco. That's the first compliment you've ever given me."

She looked at the clock, sighing, "I really do have to go to dinner."

"Who's going to be there?" I asked, curious.

"Harry, Ron and Ginny. I'm going to tell them, Ginny already knows. Should I mention that you're the father?"

I nodded, subdued, "It's better to get it out."

She stood up, bringing me with her. She reached out and gave me a hug.

"Thanks for being so understanding."

"You're welcome Granger. I'm here for you; I'm going to support you. _Both of you._"

Then startling both her and myself, I knelt down and kissed her stomach.

Then she was gone. I felt strangely empty when she left, like I missed her, yearned for her.

I shook my head, now wasn't the time.

* * *

**Draco, oh how I adore thee!  
He's mine bitches. LOL.**

**Reviews please. You know how I'm addicted to them.**

**Love,  
**


	6. Explanations and Yelling

**Okay, the ball is rolling now! Who is excited for this story? *Raises Hand***

**_Draco: If you review, Zoe has decided she'll permit one kiss each from me. *Smirks*  
Zoe: Yeah, it's true. I do it because I love you guys, agreed? *Sigh*_  
**

**Story alert & Author Alert if you like this, because there's plenty more where that came from! (:  
Introducing: Pothead and Weaselbee. (See, Draco's getting to me!)  
**

* * *

An Aberration: Out of the ordinary. After a one-night stand, Hermione's over men and ready to give them up. But with a positive pregnancy test and the phone number of the father, she's been given no choice. A story of overcoming the past, family and love.

_Chapter 5_

Explanations and Yelling

**Hermione Granger**

_What's your explanation  
'Cause everybody got one  
What's your expectation  
I know you got some of those too_

**Explanation – Train.**

I burst out of Harry and Ginny's fireplace and into their apartment in a rush, wanting to tell Ginny what I had just found out. I knew who the father of my unborn child was.

And, to tell the truth, he was startling me with all the changes he's been through since Hogwarts. He comforted _me._ He was worried about _me._ He was having a baby with _me._ It was frightening, comforting and relieving at the same time.

I had wanted a father like this for the baby; I had yearned for a father like this. He was everything I needed, and yet fresh. He was like taking a dive into a pool on a hot day, like smelling the air after rain. It was fresh, clean and all too familiar.

He had every quality I needed for a father, ever quality I wanted for a father and yet, he brought the qualities to himself in a different way. Like he was there all along, just waiting under the ground, like a plant that hadn't bloomed. In the three years we'd been away from Hogwarts, he _had_ bloomed. And I loved every moment of it.

"Ginny!" I smiled, putting the shopping bag with the apple juice and champagne onto the counter, reaching in for a hug.

She hugged me back tightly, "Any progress on operation DM?"

"Well… maybe."

"Oh My God! Spill Hermione!"

"You'll have to wait, just like Harry and Ron."

"What like Harry and Ron?" A voice came from behind me. Standing there, were the two guys in my life - _it's three now, really _- that meant the most to me. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. I sprinted over to them and wrapped them in a rib-squeezing hug, earning laughter from the both of them.

"It hasn't been that long Hermione!" Ron said.

"It's been three whole weeks!"

"And…?" Harry asked.

"Oh just shush!"

"So… what's that about us you were saying?"

"Harry can you grab the plates from the cupboard, Ron can you set the table? Hermione can rest and gossip with me!"

Thank God for Ginny, she was a lifesaver!

The boys grumbled under their breaths, some nonsense about favouritism. I just winked conspiratorially at Ginny.

I helped Ginny serve dinner - much to her protest - which contained Roast Vegetables, A leg of lamb and peas. It was pretty much my favourite meal… I wonder why we were eating it. A special occasion maybe!

We sat down at the table and Ginny poured Harry, Ron and herself champagne while I poured myself an apple juice. Harry and Ron shared a loaded look but Hermione ignored that, tucking into her dinner. She would explain after dinner.

They ate in relative silence, there were a few questions now and then but other than that all you could hear was the clinking of knifes and forks, chewing and breathing. It was more than slightly unnerving for Hermione, and when they had all finished she was ready to tell them. But one thing's for sure, she wasn't ready for their opinions.

"Okay, I'm going to get this over and done with. As Ginny already knows, I have some big news to tell. I'm pregnant."

There was silence. Not the still, I'm-so-shocked silence, but the silence she knew all too well. The calm before the storm.

"But what Ginny doesn't know, is that I have just found out who the father is. Please, don't judge me or him. He's changed, he truly has. I'd never thought that I'd say this but I'm glad it's him! He's kind and considerate towards me, and when I told him, he was nothing but comforting. He sat there for an hour, just soothing me.

"He's got himself a job and a good one at that, he's stable, he's still in touch with his mother and he's no longer the annoying person I knew him to be. He's got all the qualities I need for this baby and all the qualities I want, he's someone I can rely on. When I met him at that dark bar, I didn't know who he was. Hell, I didn't even care!

"But after 7 weeks, I find him again, and it's the biggest thing that's happened to me in my life! I figure out who he is and he's just there? That's not coincidence. That's _kismet_! He's done a complete 180 and I need you guys to believe me that he's going to be the best for me. I _need_ you to stand behind me," I finished, pouring my heart and soul into that little, impromptu speech. Because they just _had_ to be there.

"Who's the father Hermione?" Ginny whispered, obviously not wanting to break the silence, not wanting to set anything off.

"Draco Malfoy."

Those two words set everything off. Not the two hundred and twenty eight words that I used to explain, I used to persuade and I used to express how thankful I was. But those two, simple words broke the silence. Then came the storm.

"WHAT?!" Harry and Ron yelled collectively.

Ginny didn't say anything, just reached over and held my hand.

"He's got you under his spell Hermione!" Harry said.

I looked up at him, shaking my head, "Your face says that I'm under his spell, but your eyes say differently Harry. You don't want to be _true._" I said, my voice cracking on the last word.

Harry looked defeated. Ron was another story.

"So how'd you get pregnant Hermione?" He asked sarcastically, "Sell yourself to him at the bar? Are you a prostitute now?"

"Ron, you're an asshole, you know that? So what, I had a one night stand. It was a night where I let go of everything. I let go of my morals, it was a night of aberration, just one night! And you just go off like you've never done it before. That's low."

Ron just sat there, scowling.

"You know what? I can't deal with this. Draco is supportive of me and if you can't be Ronald, then it's not going to bring me down. If you're ready to apologize and act civil around me, you can call me. But if you don't get over it, then I don't want to see or hear from you again. Got it?!"

Ron huffed, as if he was taking a vow of silence.

I turned around and stalked from the room, slamming the front door. I closed my eyes, unable to stop the tears leaking out from beneath the edges. I apparated home, suddenly exhausted. Realizing that tomorrow was a Saturday, I smiled ever so slightly as I collapsed into my bed after removing my clothes. I could be alone, without anything to do. I should probably call Draco, I decided.

Then, pulling the covers up to my chin I relaxed, letting the tears stain my face, every path they made were like cuts to my skin.

_Ron, Ron, Ron. Ron, Ron, Ron. Ron, Ron, Ron. Ron, Ron, Ron. Ron, Ron, Ron. Ron._

Needless to say, I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Naw, poor Hermione! I'm really mean, :(  
**

**I'm going to see the Last Song tonight! Who else wants to see it?  
Review, please. A kiss from Draco is on the line! The first ten lucky reviewers can also get a photo with him! (:  
**


	7. Phone Calls and Warnings

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I was at a Christian Camp for the weekend! It was absolutely amazing, I've given my heart up to God. (:**

**So, here we go again. Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys make me smile. Love you all!**

**Okay, okay read the chapter. :D  
**

* * *

An Aberration: Out of the ordinary. After a one-night stand, Hermione's over men and ready to give them up. But with a positive pregnancy test and the phone number of the father, she's been given no choice. A story of overcoming the past, family and love.

_Chapter 6_

Phone calls and Warnings.

**Draco Malfoy.**

_We messed up once  
I messed up twice  
How many times are we gonna try again_

**Oopsy Daisy - Chipmunk**

I opened my bleary eyes to the sunlight, cringing away as if the light could hurt. I tried to settle the jumbles thoughts in my head, trying to get my priorities straight for the day.

Saturday, okay, that meant no work. I needed to go grocery shopping because the supply in the fridge had been dwindling for the past few days. What else did I need to do? It was there, on the tip of my tongue. It was nearly there, come on!

And then it was gone. The errant thought, which flashed through my brain, vanished. I wished I had a rememberall like Longbottom in first year. But there was still the problem of what I needed to remember… I sunk back into my mattress, still not ready to get up.

And then the phone rang.

I dashed out of my bed, annoyed that I was losing warmth I had just submitted to, but glad that whoever was calling had woken me up enough to get my lazy ass out of bed. I was a bit chilly because I was wearing a pair of green boxers and socks. That's it. **(A/N Stop drooling now! Draco's mine. Mmm…)**

I picked up the phone quickly, just so whoever was calling wasn't going to hang up, "Hello?"

"Hey Draco, its Hermione."

Hermione! That's what I was going to do! No, not in _that_ way. I needed to call and see what happened last night, how it went.

"Hey Granger, I'd been meaning to call you. How are you?"

"Tired. And nauseous. Nothing out of the ordinary actually."

"What happened last night?" I asked tentatively.

"I don't want to talk about it," Hermione whispered, her voice cracking,

"Oh Hermione. What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Hermione growled.

I sighed, "How about we make a deal. I have to go grocery shopping this morning and then I'll meet up with you in the park at around two. How does that sound?"

There was a minute of calculating silence, Hermione was obviously figuring out whether she would make an appearance or not. She could easily not show, make an excuse of some sort. She could say she was feeling too sick. She could say she was too tired. She had already admitted that she _was_ tired, but she wasn't acting on it. Yet…

'Fine," Hermione gave in, "I'll meet you by the fountain."

"Cool. I'll see you there Granger."

"Bye Malfoy…," she whispered, and the heartfelt emotion in those two words nearly broke me. Something had happened last night and something that hurt her. _Really_ hurt her.

I wonder which of the boys had said it. I knew it wouldn't be Ginny, those girls were too close for that to hurt he relationship. She had mentioned that she had already told Ginny that she was pregnant; Ginny had said that she would stay behind her, no matter what.

I wondered how Ginny would act if her boyfriend said something. Actually, I wondered how Ginny would've acted if her _brother_ said something. She was ferocious that red-head, so I bet it wouldn't be pretty.

"Bye Granger," I whispered back. But she had already hung up.

I sighed and walked to my room, opening my wardrobe and looking for something to wear. I found a white, button up shirt and some black jeans. I hurriedly made my bed because according to the clock it was 12.30pm already. I slipped on some chucks and walked into the kitchen, pouring myself a cup of strong coffee and putting some toast in the toaster.

The was a tap at the window and I looked over, seeing a russet coloured owl tapping with its claws, a _Daily Prophet_ tied to its left leg. I grabbed my wallet, grabbing out 5 Knuts and opened the window, giving the owl the coins and untying the newspaper from its leg. The owl turned around, leaving through the open window which I shut after its exit.

My toast popped and I turned around, buttering it and spreading it lightly with vegemite, sitting down and opening the _Daily Prophet._ I scanned the headlines which stated: **Astoria Greengrass and Ralpheus Mordune's Secret Affair has been leaked!**

I scowled, dropping the paper while I finished my breakfast - well, urm lunch actually. Why would the rest of the wizarding world want to know this trite nonsense? Though as I thought about it, I bet that _purebloods_ would be all too interested in this affair, seeing as many of them were so interested in keeping wizarding blood alive.

I bet my mother would be reading this actually, she's probably looking for a wife for me. I bet she would've paired me with Astoria Greengrass if she had the chance. That was the way pureblood families thought. All except me.

I wondered what they'd say if I brought Hermione home pregnant. I wondered what they'd say if I brought Hermione home, period. I wasn't sure how mother would react. Maybe loneliness had softened her up. I certainly hoped so, because I would have to bring Hermione home sometime. I was silently thankful that my father was in Azkaban; his reaction would be _very_ outspoken.

I stood up, putting my plate in the dishwasher and grabbing my wallet and my jacket before locking my apartment and walking out into the city streets of London.

I did the shopping quickly, looking at the time constantly. I had half a trolley full of necessities for the next couple of weeks and I was just about to turn the corner when there, standing just to my right was the Weasel himself.

I was instantly angry, wondering if he was the one that made Hermione sad. Not just sad, as if she was broken. I stopped my trolley, moving it to the side and cleared my throat.

He looked round casually, wondering what was going on, but when he saw me, he froze. He frowned, as if he was angry, but I stalked up to him, staring him straight in the eye.

"You need to get your act together Weasel, because if you're going to be a true friend to Hermione, you're going to need to act like one! She's been there for you since the day you guys met. She's forgiving and helpful and you're being an insolent little asshole when you turn away from her."

The weasel flinched but said nothing. I never thought I'd see him this pale, but here he was. I had one last thing to say.

"Do you know who called me this morning? Demanding that she didn't want to talk about it? She's been broken by you! One thing that she does in her life, one night when she was aberrant, she does something different. When have you not done that? You've obviously done something like that before, so _why is this any different?!_"

I strode away, intent on keeping my dignity intact. I finished my shopping quickly and made my way to the park. I hoped that the Weasel would apologise, I really did. It was definitely hurting Hermione and whatever hurt Hermione, hurt me.

Wow, I was falling deep into this situation. But this time, I'm not going to bail. I'm going to be there for Hermione. There for my baby.

I saw a mane of curly hair and I quickened my stride towards the fountain, eager to talk to her.

"Hermione."

She looked up, red puffy eyes and all. I sat next to her and put my arm over her shoulder.

What was I getting myself into?

* * *

**Now everyone sigh because protective!Draco is really cute/hot.** *sigh*

**So, review please! We've got nearly 3000 hits and nearly 50 reviews! Yay!**


	8. Of Walking and Wishing

**Okay guys, here you are. My favourite chapter! (:**

**Eep, I've been waiting for this day. Thanks SO MUCH for all your reviews last chapter. 11?! You guys are awesome.**

**Okay, read it!  
**

* * *

An Aberration: Out of the ordinary. After a one-night stand, Hermione's over men and ready to give them up. But with a positive pregnancy test and the phone number of the father, she's been given no choice. A story of overcoming the past, family and love.

_Chapter 7_

Of Walking and Wishing.

**Hermione Granger**

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small._

**My Wish – Rascal Flatts**

My heart was still aching from the occurrences of last night, but I dragged myself out of bed after I had called Draco, my feet dragging on each step. I hurried to the bathroom, hoping a shower would wake me up. The steaming, hot water seemed to calm me, but it didn't soothe my raging chest.

I grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans and slid them on, pulling a white t-shirt over my head and throwing a grey hoodie over that. Slipping on a pair of black ballet flats I grabbed my keys, my phone and my wallet, before locking up and trudging down the stairs and into the heart of London.

My breath came out in puffs of mist and I moved my hands deeper into the pockets of my hoodie, turning the corner towards my favourite coffee shop, desperate for my daily caffeine fix. I walked slowly, it had snowed last night and the pavement was slippery. I wouldn't want to take a spill, because it wouldn't be good for me, or the baby.

I got into the warm encasing of the coffee shop and ordered my usual latte and an apricot Danish pastry. Sitting down, I began to think a bit more about my situation with Draco and the baby. My main worry is that Draco was under a lot of pressure with me, work and his family. I wondered if he would crack anytime soon. I wondered if the old Draco I knew and hated would make an appearance any time soon. I hoped it wouldn't, but maybe if he let go of all those emotions there would be nothing standing in between us.

Then there was the baby. I would have to make a check-up tonight; I mentally noted that I would call when I got home to schedule an appointment. Was it a girl? Was it a boy? Would it look like Draco? I wouldn't mind one bit if it did look like Draco, I wasn't going to deny his good looks, but was I casting a shadow over Draco's life? He was a pureblood. I didn't know if he still went by blood, but it he did then I would be a stone, tied to his foot. Would I want to drag him down?

No, I wouldn't. If he would suffer for looking after me, being with my as I had this baby, then I would let him go. I'd like to think I _could_ let him go, but I hadn't a clue of how attached to him I was. He was like my life raft, in the sea of life and I was hanging on with everything I had. But, I knew that if you were trying to save someone, and they were pulling you down, then you were supposed let go of them. If you were trying to help someone, you still had to save yourself first. Thank-you lifesaving skills.

I sighed before standing up, leaving my finished coffee and half eaten Danish on the table. I was looking into this too much. I just needed go along with the ride, let it take me where it will. I walked through the town and got the park, sitting down of the edge of the fountain where I was going to meet Draco.

I put my hand into the pocket of my jeans and I was surprised when I found a Knut I had left in there. Spinning the coin around in my fingers, I thought about the significance of the coin. It was small and wasn't worth much really, but it could be worth everything. At that moment, I closed my eyes and threw the Knut backwards into the fountain, wishing. _I wish that everything works out. That whatever happens between Draco and I, the baby is okay. That's all that matters._ I repeated that over and over, hoping that it would work. Because I was speaking the truth, that was all that mattered. My life meant nothing compared to the life that I am harbouring in my womb. My baby. Her and Draco's baby was what truly mattered.

i heard footsteps and looked up, meeting Draco's eyes. A few tears had escaped when i was wishing and Draco's expression change into one of sympathy. i leant against him as he sat down and put an arm around my shoulder, closing my eyes and wishing again. _I hope that Draco gets what he wants. Whether it's me and the baby, or not. I just want him to be happy._ And she wished this, because Hermione had a little, miniscule crush on Draco, the father of their baby and the man that was going to change her life.

- - -

"So, I walked up to him and gave him a piece of my mind," Draco growled, "He's supposed to be your friend, and he does this to you?"

"Thanks Draco," I whispered, giving him a smile.

"Where do we go now?" Draco asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you've told Harry, Ginny, Ron and I. Are you going to tell anyone else? And you'll have to tell your boss," he added with a wink, "I wonder how he's going to take it?"

I laughed with Draco, his eyes twinkling with mirth, "I think he won't mind so much, he might be a bit apprehensive of the father though."

"Well I'll set him straight," Draco nodded, rolling up his sleeves playfully.

I looked up at the sky and the snowflakes that had begun to fall, smiling softly.

"Have you noticed that no matter how many times you see snow, it's still new, still different? As if you're seeing it for the first time, all over again. It's beautiful," I said, spinning around for good measure.

"You're ever the textbook did you know? That sounded like you spent good time thinking about what you said. And yet, I know you didn't. That's just you. Good 'ol Hermione Granger," Draco smiled.

I looked over at him, smiling brightly, "Well I think you've changed Draco, from the Hogwarts days."

"Just a bit?" Draco teased.

"Just a bit. But, I think I really like this new Draco. You've become more open. You haven't softened, but you've become more likeable. It's nice."

"Well, the war put everything in perspective for me. You lose people all the time. So many people died, and whether good or bad, they still matter. It made me want to be a better person, to change my life. I know how precious life is now; because you can loose it with one meager decision, one action, one word and one look can change everything. I didn't want to be that bad guy, double-agent anymore. I wanted to be someone who could go anywhere without prejudiced looks or people judging me by what they've heard. I just want to be me. Draco Malfoy."

"Now who's speaking from a textbook?" I chuckled, Draco joining. Suddenly, he reached down and grabbed my hand.

"I'm glad I met you again, Hermione. One decision led me back to you, but I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Me neither," I smiled, feeling the aching in my chest from Ron's words fading. My hand was tingling from Draco's touch, and I leant closer to him as we kept walking through the snow, towards my apartment. When we got to my door he looked at me, his grey eyes staring deeply into my brown eyes. He leant forward and kissed me on the head, his lips sending a wave of heat through my body. I breathed in his scent, which was a mixture of cinnamon and dark chocolate and a smile crept over my lips. He leant back and turned away, walking down the steps and into the whirling snow. I watched him until he disappeared, my heart beating for him. I unlocked my door and walked into my apartment, ready to face whatever came at me. But first, to make that doctor's appointment.

* * *

**So, can you see why I like it? Ah, Draco.**

**Please, review! Shout out to: IHeartDracoandRon who was my 50th reviewer! We've got over three thousand hits, good job guys!**

**All those who favourite, alert and don't review? SHAME ON YOU. There's so many of you...**

**Okay, bye! :D  
**


	9. Seducing and Biscuits

**Whew, now this chapter gets a 'lil bit hot. You have been warned! (:**

* * *

An Aberration: Out of the ordinary. After a one-night stand, Hermione's over men and ready to give them up. But with a positive pregnancy test and the phone number of the father, she's been given no choice. A story of overcoming the past, family and love.

_Chapter 8_

Seducing and Biscuits

**Draco Malfoy**

_I don't care about tomorrow  
I've given up on yesterday  
Here and now is all that matters  
Right here with you is where I'll stay_

**Seduces Me – Celine Dion**

"What's so different about me?" Hermione said.

"Excuse me?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Why was I the mystery girl? You've probably had your way with plenty of other girls, but why me?"

"So you're saying you don't want this to happen," I said slowly, hurt seeping through me.

She laughed. She _laughed_.

"What?" I asked angrily.

"That's the silliest thing I've ever heard! It was a surprise, but I wouldn't wish back on it. Why would you think that?"

I shrugged, not answering. It was a rhetorical question for the most part, because how could I know that?

We were sitting in my apartment, cups of hot coffee in our hands and a packet of biscuits on the table in front of us, already half devoured.

I suppose it was a really casual set up, but we were asking questions and trying to figure this thing out. Figure each other out.

I decided to answer her earlier question anyway, "It was fun, there's no denying that," I winked at Hermione and she groaned, putting her face in her hands, "I never thought I'd do the deed with little miss know-it-all Gryffindor, but here we are."

Hermione spread her fingers apart and peeked through them, "It was fun? That's all you have to say about it?"

"Okay, you got me. It was amazing. Want to have round two?"

Hermione let out one short chuckle and fell silent, "I'd love to, but I've got a bun in the oven, and the way you like it may not have the best consequences. And, it wouldn't be round two. It would be round six," she removed her hands from her face and smiled innocently, her eyes twinkling.

"So you liked it so much that you counted? Shit, no wonder I was sore the next morning."

I looked up at her, yet her face was blank, obviously thinking about something else. To say the least, the sexual tension between us was crackling, and if she wasn't pregnant she wouldn't be in this room. She wouldn't have clothes on either.

Hermione seemed to break out of her daydream and she sighed.

"What is it?"

"This pregnancy is making everything more complicated."

"Well if you weren't pregnant, would you have called me? Would we have figured it out? Or would we have lived our lives completely differently, married someone boring and never have found what we were really looking for?"

"You're speaking in textbook again," Hermione gave a slight smile.

"Well, I seemed to have surpassed you again! Draco One, Hermione Zero."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and the smile slipped off my face.

"Petrificus Totalus!" she said, pointing her wand at me.

I could do nothing at all as she stood up, taking her cup of coffee out into the kitchen, and coming back wearing... Shit. I was in for it now. The glint in her eyes sent an involuntary shiver down my spine, my pants tightening, just a little. Okay, more than a little.

"Its really hot in here isn't it Draco?" she asked, lifting her sweatshirt over her head. She was wearing a buttoned white blouse underneath, a pair of dark blue jeans and red high heels.

She moved over and sat on my lap, her light weight doing nothing, but the proximity of her body making my heart race. She turned and looked me right in the eyes and reached to my neck, undoing my tie - which happened to be green and silver.

"You're still quite mischievous aren't you Draco?" Hermione purred, "Naughty, even."

She started to unbutton her shirt, then after three buttons, just as she was about to reveal what I hadn't seen for eight weeks, she stood up and moved to the other side of the room. She put her sweatshirt back on and grabbed another biscuit, as if she was having a casual conversation with a friend, not seducing her old enemy.

"Hermione Two, Draco One." She said, after releasing me from my body-bind.

"Two?" I asked.

Hermione smirked pointedly at the bulge in my pants and then laughed, "That counts."

- - -

I growled as I threw the letter into the fire.

Hermione looked up from her book, "What's wrong?"

"It's _mother_. She's keeps pestering me about marrying some distant pureblood."

"Pureblood? You say it as though it was a curse," Hermione noted.

I looked over at her, "Yeah, I do. Even after the war is done and dusted, I've still got to marry right! Damn traditions."

"By when?" she squeaked, her eyes calculating.

"Oh, I dunno. A couple of months I sup-... Oh shit."

Hermione nodded, her face shocked, "Oh shit indeed."

- - -

"What are we going to do?" I asked, after pacing a hole in the floor of my lounge.

"I don't know. Oh god, what's going to happen?"

"So big deal, we're having a child out of wedlock."

"I have a feeling it goes deeper than that," Hermione whispered eerily.

"How did you...?"

"I'm Hermione Granger," she said, with a slight quirk of her eyebrow. **(A/N Okay, I love this bit. Haha!)**

I sighed, that was definitely reason enough, "Okay, so I'll loose my inheritance. Big deal."

"Big deal?! How much money do you even have for yourself?"

I frowned, breathing deeply. She was right. Completely and utterly right. Damn Gryffindor know-it-all, "Not much."

"So you have to marry, that's set in stone. But who?" she asked thoughtfully.

My eyes flew to her face and her jaw dropped.

"No, no, no. Please no."

"That's the only way," I said, sounding strangely calm.

"No, no Draco. No!"

"Come on, it won't be that bad! You're already pregnant with our child, what difference would it make?"

"It would make all the difference! Friends, family, reputation. My pure reputation that I've worked on for so long! I'm already pregnant, what could be worse? Oh wait, I'll just marry Draco Malfoy!"

"Your pure reputation? I'm pureblood, that's the purest you can get!"

"I don't want to marry someone, just because they've changed and I'm pregnant with his child and because he _has_ to marry! I want to marry someone I fall in love with and feel right with and want to be with forever! Not just because of some drunken encounter and bumping into someone from my past!"

"So you're saying you just don't want me," I said coldly.

She froze, "No, not like that!"

I shook my head, "You've said it, no worries. I won't bother you again," I turned away and looked out the window at the cold, winters day that had spread over London, and I sighed.

I head footsteps retreating and only when I heard my apartment door slam I looked around and saw the piece of paper sitting there on the table, held down by the last biscuit.

_Ultrasound Appointment for Hermione Granger._

_Sunday 19th January, 10.15am._

_St Mungo's Hospital, Room 42._

_Doctor Blaise Zabini and Nurse Luna Lovegood._

_-Hope you can make it, if you want._

_Hermione._

Oh shit indeed.

* * *

**So, we're in the thick of it now. It only gets faster from here! REVIEW.  
**

**I'm not sure if I can update tomorrow, I'm leaving around lunchtime to a dance workshop for the weekend called Phoenix! It's in Palmy, review if you're going! It could make for interesting conversation! (:**

**So, ciao, au revoir, sayoonala****.**

**Love,  
**


	10. Anxiety and Epiphanies

**SORRY!**

**Forgive me? Eh, I'm so busy now. Play auditions soon, wish me luck! (:  
**

* * *

An Aberration: Out of the ordinary. After a one-night stand, Hermione's over men and ready to give them up. But with a positive pregnancy test and the phone number of the father, she's been given no choice. A story of overcoming the past, family and love.

_Chapter 9_

Anxiety and Epiphanies

**Hermione Granger**

How many times did I fall for your lies?  
How many times did I fall down and cry?  
Never questioning why? Why? Why? Why?  
It just came to me,  
Like an epiphany

**Epiphany – Chrisette Michele**

**10.06am, Sunday 19th January.**

I paced back and forth in the waiting room, looking a right mess. My hair was still wet from the shower this morning and was drying in messy curls around my face. I was wearing a paramore t-shirt with a black button up cardigan over the top, with a black pencil skirt and sliver ballet flats. There was still 15 minutes until my appointment, but the clock on the wall was already driving me mad. Ticking... taunting me. Making me believe that Draco wouldn't come.

Draco...

Yesterday was a bit of a disaster. I did push him the wrong way, but he just told me that we should get married! I know we've put aside our differences for the most part, but he still surprised me! But, thinking about it, it is the most logical answer. Seriously, he has to marry in the next few months. To me? I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I have a strong feeling that I'm not that far from the answer.

Sighing, I stood up again and starting pacing again, the clock ticking with my every step.

- - -

**10.08am.**

I sat down on the cold, cheap chairs they had in rows on the edge of the reception space they had at the front of the maternity ward at St. Mungos. I was constantly tapping my fingers on my knee and I took a deep breath, pulling my hand away. I grabbed my purse and pulled out my cellphone, checking for messages. I needed something to distract me from the clock and the impending appointment, and I needed it _now._ No messages. I searched in my purse again and found a small pamphlet on the appointment. Sighing with relief, I flicked it open and began to read, smiling slightly at the comforting habit. Oh, how I loved reading.

After Hogwarts, I had stopped reading as much, because the real world was calling. I had a job, good friends, nice social events and I was contempt. But, whenever I was stress or needed some time alone, I took out a good book and absorbed the stories, the genres and plots varying more than Ginny's constant babblings about Harry. Now that was a feat.

I kept reading, desperate to pass the seven remaining minutes, those 420 seconds that could change everything.

- - -

**10.11am.**

I took the clipboard from the counter, smiling gently at the receptionist as I went to sit down and fill out the sheet. The questions were all pretty basic: Name, Age, Occupation and Marital Status. My hand flew down the page, my handwriting picture perfect. Every 't' was crossed and every 'i' was dotted. I was done in no time, so I was left to check it through multiple times, the thrumming of the clock in the background drilling its way into my skull. How could one sound feel so significant, and yet be so highly insignificant at the same time? Why did it bother her so much, the constant ticking?

I was pretty much sure that it was nerves. I was sorry for what I had said to Draco, but was it soon enough for him to forgive me? Maybe he'd miss it, just to get his point through. Because, I had thought about the marriage last night, after my soothing bath when I was tucked up into my bed. My room was dark and couldn't sleep, so my mind wandered.

And I'd come to the conclusion, that it wouldn't hurt. It wouldn't be life threatening, it wouldn't ruin everything. If anything, it would help. I would be helping Draco, and I would be helping myself. He'd have me as I wife, and I wouldn't have my child, _our child_ out of wedlock. Everyone wins? But, as rational as it sounded, I still had that little seed of doubt in my mind that I wanted to fall in love. I wasn't the prettiest picture, and I could be boring, but I wanted love as much as the next woman. So why couldn't I have it? That was something I had always wondered about.

My eyes flicked up to the clock again and my face puckered into a scowl, willing the clock to be on my side for once. Then I rolled my eyes, trying to reason with in inanimate objects? I was surely going insane.

- - -

**10.13.42am.**

My deep breathing and the clicking of the receptionists' fingers on the keyboard were the only sounds brave enough to distil the silence. My eyes were closed, my fists clenched and my nails were pressing into the sweaty skin of my palms in my weak attempt to calm my raging nerves. There was exactly one minute and eighteen seconds until it was a quarter past ten on Sunday the 19th of January.

Suddenly, I was wishing the clock to slow down. So, maybe Draco would be late. Maybe he was just making his way here, caught in traffic, or he had slept in. I had been nervous all this time, thinking that I wanted the time to be up, because I was sick of waiting. But, the truth was I wanted time to slow down, so that he would be here, so there would be extra time for him to make it. There were only 21 meagre seconds left, and my heart had begun to beat erratically. Luna was our nurse, and Blaize, _Blaize _of all people was our doctor. He was bound to notice the lack of my companion, yet another reason I needed Draco here. The waiting room suddenly seemed to grow – or was it me that shrunk? – And I began to feel panicked. Here I was, Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor Bookworm, alone, helpless and the tiniest bit afraid. What would happen? What _could_ happen?

Then, with an urgency that made my heart leap, the door swung open and I held my breath, praying that it was him; hoping will all my might that some greater force had helped out and he would be here to see his child, for the very first time. That he would hold my hand and share the intimate moments with me, drying my tears and smiling right along with me. I needed it to be him, because I needed him, and I undoubtedly wanted him. _Please._

_

* * *

_**Intense. Ooh.**

**Haha, reviews please.**

**Love,  
**


	11. Crossroads and Questions

**Thank you so much for all the feedback last chapter! You guys are awesome.**

**I really need to get on and finish the rest of this, I'm running out of finished chapters to post!  
**

* * *

An Aberration: Out of the ordinary. After a one-night stand, Hermione's over men and ready to give them up. But with a positive pregnancy test and the phone number of the father, she's been given no choice. A story of overcoming the past, family and love.

_Chapter 10_

Crossroads and Questions.

**Draco Malfoy**

See you at the crossroads, crossroads, crossroads.  
So you won't be lonely.

**Crossroads – Bone Thugs-N-Harmony**

Today was the day. The day of her appointment. A crossroad of sorts. The decision that would be made, whether he would go and support her, or whether he wouldn't go, breaking all his promises, and breaking her heart. It was such a simple decision, with not-so-simple consequences.

I needed to marry, and Hermione needed a father to her child. Simple, as easy as pie. But, apparently she thought it not so simple. If he went to the appointment, would she shoot him down again? Would she leave him with no choice?

If he didn't go to the appointment, how disappointed would she be? They both knew they were fighting, but this was a significant day, and coming along would be a very significant action, fight or not. She wanted him there. She _needed_ him there.

Then there was the issue of her baby. Our baby. It was an accident of sorts, but as everything came together, it was more than that. It was meant to be, as cheesy as it sounded. They were long lost rivals; their childish fights barely memories of their Hogwarts days, the fights that happened even then. She was a Muggle-Born Gryffindor, the third counterpart of the Golden Trio. A significant figure of the light side.

Draco was nearly the polar opposite. He was the Slytherin Prince, the witty boy who played with girls' hearts and threw them aside, the boy who was born into a pureblood family who was siding with the Dark side, destined to become a Death Eater. Somehow, that didn't happen. Maybe it was just the start of the journey that led him, yet again to Hermione. What was with this girl? She was everything he used to loathe, and now it was everything that made him whole, that made him the new Draco Malfoy.

His life seemed to pale in the events of the past eight weeks. He encountered Hermione as the mystery girl and then he met her for who she really was. He embraced her, taking it all into his stride. It was slightly alarming, but it was set in stone now. He couldn't take it back if he wanted to, but he certainly didn't want to.

Hermione shed light onto his life, making the dull greys and the original black and white flash with an array of colours that could only be described as breathtaking. There was his pain, his anger, his want, his love, his work, his apartment. Everything he had ever done, everything he had planned, every part of him, the whole of his entity was lain out for her to see.

And she didn't mock, she just looked it over, helping and just being with him. She was _herself_ with him, not a watered down version, or just that young school girl from years past. She was mature, quirky, seductive, witty, kind, gentle, helpful and a million other things. She was as close to perfect as anyone could get.

And he was the furthest.

And yet, she didn't judge. She took him, _all of him._ And that's what made Draco like her even more. She had all the features that made her real that made her special and then some. Then there were the features of her that made it enjoyable along the way. Her determination, her strength, her eyes, which seemed to speak in their own way, to send messages to Draco. The way her feelings played-out over her face, a flash of doubt or her mouth twitching when she found something funny.

She enthralled Draco, and that's why he had a crush on her. It felt as if he was in school again, and she was the innocent, gorgeous girl that had every boy drooling. She was the complete package; only a mad-man wouldn't find her interesting in a way. But, he couldn't get caught up in his feelings. He didn't want to delve into a relationship when he was trying to be there for her. What if they didn't work out? They would be broken; maybe they couldn't even stand to be in the same room as each other. That wouldn't be good for Draco's plan and promise to be there for her.

So, he had to keep his crush under wraps. He had to halt his advances and just be the shoulder to lean on, a best friend of sorts. Maybe, after the baby was born he could do something, like take Hermione out on a date and see what happened from there. They had come this far, so why ruin it now?

And yet, had they come this far just to be friends? Just so Draco could be the shoulder or the comforter, the provider in the pregnancy? Or, was he there to be her love, the one Hermione talked about when she wanted to get married? She wanted to feel that feeling, where you were desperate for that person, that you would do almost everything for that person. Maybe he was there, for that reason.

But, as pertinent as these questions were, they had to wait. He could think things over and figure them out for himself first and then he could do something about it. One step at a time, because he didn't want to do something wrong, and ruin it all.

Because that would just be bloody fantastic. He would do all this work for Hermione, then he would screw it up, being the flawed Draco he was. Maybe yesterday was the only screw up they would have. Maybe not.

Having come to a decision, I stood up and took a deep breath, ready to face what came my way. There may be tears, there could be anger, but he had thought it over, and it was what felt best for them. His decision could hurt a lot of people. It may be the ending of many friendships, might give him a few tough battles to fight, but he had decided, and it was final. Nobody changed Draco Malfoy's mind when it was made up, and god forbid that he had made the wrong choice, because it would be a choice that would haunt him in years to come.

* * *

**Guesses, please?**

**REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!**

**Love,  
**


	12. An Appointment and the Beach

**Phew, here we go.**

**I still haven't made much progress on Ch. 15, but I'm getting there. This story is going to be longer than I thought! (:**

**Nearly 100 reviews and 8000 hits, yuss!  
**

* * *

An Aberration: Out of the ordinary. After a one-night stand, Hermione's over men and ready to give them up. But with a positive pregnancy test and the phone number of the father, she's been given no choice. A story of overcoming the past, family and love.

_Chapter 11_

A Meeting and The Beach.

**Hermione Granger**

For those days we felt like a mistake.  
Those times when love's what you hate.  
Somehow.  
We keep marchin' on.

**Marchin' On – Timbaland ft. OneRepublic**

"Then, with an urgency that made my heart leap, the door swung open and I held my breath, praying that it was him; hoping will all my might that some greater force had helped out and he would be here to see his child, for the very first time. That he would hold my hand and share the intimate moments with me, drying my tears and smiling right along with me. I needed it to be him, because I needed him, and I undoubtedly wanted him. _Please._"

- - -

It was Draco; his platinum blonde hair was ruffled slightly, shining from the sun that was streaming in from the window. His cheeks were flushed and his breath was ragged. He had a grey t-shirt that looked as if it had been haphazardly thrown on, a pair of jeans and worn sneakers of his lower half. He was shaken, but he was here, and that overwhelming fact brought tears to my eyes.

His eyes connected with mine and a smile broke over my face, similar to a picture of the first light of dawn that spills over the earth. I couldn't help the few tears that dripped from my eyes, my heart swelling with happiness. He strode over quickly to me and wrapped his strong arms around me, enveloping me into his scent of oranges and a hint of vanilla, a scent that was quickly becoming my favourite.

"You came," I breathed.

"Of course I came. How could I miss it?"

I looked up at him, gratitude shining in my eyes. His lips twitched, as if something was funny and then I released a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

And then, with no warning, I moved onto my tiptoes and kissed him.

He was sweet, his lips soft and inviting, and I could almost taste his scent on my tongue. He kissed me back softly, his lips moving in an intricate dance with mine, slow and gentle. I pulled back slowly and smiled at him, my cheeks red and my heart beat racing. And he smiled back.

"Miss Granger?" A voice called.

I turned around towards the sound and smiled at the receptionist who was watching our little episode with a quirked eyebrow and a smirk.

"You can go right on into room 42, and the gentleman is more than welcome as well."

"Thank-you," I said my voice a little breathless. I reached down and grabbed my handbag, reaching for Draco's hand and we walked along the corridor together, savouring the moment.

The door was slightly ajar and we made our way through, smiling brightly at Blaise and Luna as we came into view.

"It's very nice to see you two," Luna said in the far off voice we knew as hers.

Blaise raised an eyebrow at our intertwined hands and smirked, a very Slytherin-esque action. He didn't comment, just gestured to the seats and turned around, grabbing the clipboard and a pen.

"So, Draco and Hermione," he finally drawled, "I never would've guessed."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Enough with the pretence, what do you want to know Zabini?"

He sighed, "How long?"

I chuckled, the brief sound leaving my lips quickly. I looked over to Draco and nodded my head, signalling he could do the honours.

"We're not together," Blaise snorted, but didn't comment, "We had a _fling_, of sorts, and Hermione got pregnant. I'm not deserting her, so I've come along."

"Oh, well that's nice," Luna smiled.  
"Damn Draco, you've gone soft," Blaise said, pulling out his wand as I lay back on the chair.

Draco didn't reply, just turned in his seat and grasped my hand, his eyes calm and comforting.

Blaise mumbled an incantation under his breath and point his wand at me. A warm, tingly feeling seeped through me, the smell of the sea burst through my senses, calming me. Draco squeezed my hand and my eyes flickered shut, my breathing even.

My hair felt as if it was being ruffled by a warm sea breeze, my curls gently waving over my face. I inhaled deeply and I could smell the clean, salty sea air, the aroma soothing me. I licked my lips and there was a hint of salt there, the flavour tickling my mouth, fading over my taste buds. It was as if I was lying on soft sand, my fingers trailing through the warm, dry minuscule pieces. I could hear the crashing surf that lay a few feet from me, the stronger waves just lapping at my toes, sending a quick, cool sensation travelling through my feet.

The wind was roaring, swirling small granules of sand around the beach, scattering each and every piece. I opened my eyes and saw the sea, the green and blue perfectly shaded and woven into each other so precisely that I couldn't tell where one colour started and where the other finished. The golden sand was speckled with thousands of colours, little flecks of brown, white, orange, red and yellow. The sun was shining down brightly and the water sparkled, illuminated by the strong light.

I looked to my left and Draco was sitting there, smiling at me. He held my hand and was drawing lazily on it, his eyes facing mine, as if we were having a conversation. He smiled as the picture began to fade from sight, winking at me before all the colours blurred together and I flickered open my eyelids, seeing Draco and Luna talking softly, Draco's hand still tightly grasping mine.

Draco looked over and smiled, "What did you see?"

"I was on the beach," I said, "You were there too."

His eyebrows rose slightly at this and I shrugged, knowing what it meant.

Blaise came back, holding two pieces of paper in his hands. He put one into the file on his desk, and he handed the other over to us, saying, "Here's a picture."

Draco and I looked at each other and then taking the picture, we each took a deep breath, lowering our eyes to the baby that was ours.

It was small, its knees up to its chest and its arms by its side, but it was beautiful. The picture was in black and white, the white standing out the most, capturing our attention. The white, pure photo of our new family member.

I looked up at Draco, tears already trailing down my face, "Oh Draco."

Draco's head leant against mine, our shoulder pressed together. I was squeezing Draco's hand tightly, my heart swelling to twice the size.

"Do you want to know the sex?" Blaise asked gently.

Draco looked at me, the question on his lips. At the same time, we both nodded.

"It's a boy."

I looked down at the little bundle of joy, the baby that was currently sitting within me, our little baby _boy_, and I let out a small sob of happiness, looking up and finding Draco's eyes shining with emotion.

"He's ours."

- - -

We rescheduled another appointment for a month's time and walked together out of the ward, choosing to walk back to my apartment. Draco was smiling like he was the happiest man on earth, walking close to me and holding my hand the whole way home. We spent the day in my lounge, playing board games and constantly laughing, our fight gone, as if it had happened years ago. But most of the time, we just sat there in each other's arms, looking at the picture of our boy, our baby boy.

When it got dark Draco sighed and looked at the clock, but I grabbed his hand. That was the first time he stayed the night, holding me close and making me feel as if I never wanted to let him go.

* * *

**Aw! Finally, they kiss. This isn't the precipe of their relationship just yet, but they're getting there.**

**Ugh, I'm so damn busy. I think I might be abandoning my Twilight WIPs. Read them and comment whether I should or not for me?**

**Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease.**

**Love, and Draco.  
**


	13. Of Scrabble and Serenity

**Hey guys. Updates will be slower now, I'm running out of chapters!  
**

**Yuss, LNLestrangexx was my 100th reviewer (sorry if I get your name wrong!) and we have nearly 10 000 hits! You guys are so awesome.**

**Okie Dokie Artichokies; review-ness.  
**

* * *

An Aberration: Out of the ordinary. After a one-night stand, Hermione's over men and ready to give them up. But with a positive pregnancy test and the phone number of the father, she's been given no choice. A story of overcoming the past, family and love.

_Chapter 12_

Of Scrabble and Serenity.

**Draco Malfoy**

I've been looking for someone to shed some light  
Not somebody just to get me through the night

I could use some direction.  
And I'm open to your suggestions.

**Hugh Grant & Drew Barrymore – Way Back Into Love (**_**Music and Lyrics Original Soundtrack) **_

"What about this one?" I held up a green number.

Hermione nodded, a hint of a smile at her lips, "It's a nice colour…," she hinted.

"Okay, you got me. He has to be in Slytherin."

"You've shown me over twenty green pieces in the last five minutes, I wasn't called a know-it-all for no reason."

I walked up to her and slid my arms around her waist, "And I'm sorry for that."

"I know! I wouldn't say something like that, would I? I was just stating the fact that I'm definitely not slow."

"Mhm," I breathed, kissing her forehead. Hermione grabbed my hand and kept walking around the store, her other hand resting unconsciously on her stomach.

"Oh, what a lovely couple you two are!" A sales assistant said, smiling brightly, "How far along are you?"

"We're just over two months," Hermione stated calmly.

"Oh isn't that wonderful! Now, can I help you in any way?"

"No thank-you, we're just looking at the moment."

"That's absolutely fine! Just give me a shout if you need any help."

"Of course," I smiled, switching on the Malfoy charm.

We kept walking until we were out of earshot and Hermione spun around, a scowl on her forehead and the beginnings of a lecture already on her lips. To prolong the inevitable, I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers.

We immersed ourselves with kissing for about half a minute before she pulled away, looking slightly flustered. She breathed out and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, no lecture. I'd prefer kissing anytime," she trailed off, winking very uncharacteristically.

I smirked, and we just stood there, our eyes twinkling and our hands entwined, Hermione biting her lip in an extremely innocently sexy way, as I raised my eyebrows in a suggestive matter. She laughed and shook her head, dragging me towards the exit and waving to the sales assistant. She shivered and I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, walking along the sidewalk towards a coffee shop and gladly enjoying all the jealous stares we were receiving. Oh yes, I have the perfect girl.

- - -

When our hands were wrapped around warm coffee cups and sitting in the corner of the coffee shop, the rain beginning to pick up outside and the windows of the quaint building steaming up, I looked over at Hermione and smiled.

You know how there's all this speculation that pregnant women glow? I used to think that it was a load of bullshit, but after seeing Hermione pregnant and in the flesh, I believe it with every ounce of my being. Her cheeks were flushed from the cool air that had been nipping at our faces on our brief walk and her complexion was clear and bright, her lips quirking into a smile as she stared dreamily out of the window. Her hazel curls were swept back into a high ponytail and her fingers were daintily curved around her coffee cup, her long nails softly tapping the surface. She is beautiful, and deep in the pit of my heart, whenever I remembered that she was having our baby, that she was holding a child with half me and half her, inside her at this very moment, my whole body would tingle and a warm feeling would spread through me, lighting my face up and making me smile.

She completed me; she was my other half and it made my life seem that whole lot more worth living. It was unbelievable, and hopeful for me, that even though I had done _so many_ bad things in life, that maybe this was the universe's way of forgiving me. I had changed, after the war. It was the bad guy and everyone would judge me without a minute to think about it. I had to work my way back up, dragging myself up the ranks with my bare hands. I had worked hard to get it back, and if I rest then I'm afraid that I'll go tumbling back down, loosing everything I've been living for, for so long.

But then there's Hermione. She's _herself_ around me, she treats me like any other person and she is everything that I could ever need. Caring, kind, helpful, someone who won't just stand there, she'll strive to be the best she can be, and she won't just let me get away with everything. She's a breath of fresh air in this tight, packed room of life. There are all the girls that are just there for a good time, and I lived on them for a while. But she's just standing by the door, watching and taking in everything. I'm sounding like I've gone soft and maybe I have. I couldn't care less, because at least I've got _her._ That's all I could ever ask for.

Hermione looked up at me and caught me staring at her, her eyes narrowing with the unspoken question: "Why are you looking at me?"

I just smiled and gave her a look that said: "Because you're beautiful."

Then she nodded her thanks, her eyes shining and the beginning of a conversation starting again, so absorbed with each other that we barely noticed that most of the wizarding patrons of the café were looking at us with unguarded curiosity, wondering with shocked minds if we: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, the ex-death eater and the brains of the golden trio, were conversing over coffee, looking more like lovers than friends.

- - -

"I've got to go," she sighed, looking at the clock for the umpteenth time.

We were sprawled across the couches, playing an intense game of scrabble. Okay, so we had coined numerous words, but it was okay. I searched through the pile of letters and spread a select few out in from of her. **S T A Y**.

She looked up at me and smiled, nodding her agreement. It seemed as if it would be this way for some time, that our connection was more than a child. We still had to work out the marriage thing, hell we still had to tell our parents. Our friends might disagree, but we were happy right now, in our little bubble of serenity, living like there were no problems and we would be together forever.

Before dropping off to sleep, I wondered how long it would last.

* * *

**J'adore this chapter! I especially love the scrabble bit. *Sigh***

**Did you know that I've just realised that Draco chapters are more thoughts, and Hermione chapters have more dialogue? **

**Interesting, eh?**

**Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee; review. I'd like fifteen please, otherwise I won't update. I know you can do it! (:**

**Love,  
**


	14. Sleeping and Falling

**Get ready.**

* * *

An Aberration: Out of the ordinary. After a one-night stand, Hermione's over men and ready to give them up. But with a positive pregnancy test and the phone number of the father, she's been given no choice. A story of overcoming the past, family and love.

_Chapter 13_

Sleeping and Falling

**Hermione Granger**

_When time stands still.  
Death shall be no more.  
When time stands still.  
Could we live forever?_

**Stop Time – Lalu**

Draco's alarm clock beeped and I groaned, snuggling closer to him, revelling in the warmth that surrounded us. I had to get up, but we could lay here for a few minutes, couldn't we? I drifted off again, Draco's arms warm around my torso.

I was re-awoken by a string of curse words and I opened my eyes, shying away from the light. Draco moved away from me and literally ran out of bed and to the bathroom, grabbing a pile of clothes on the way.

I looked over to his alarm clock again and swore, and loudly at that. We had 30 minutes to get dressed, have breakfast and get to work. Oh shit.

I jumped out of bed and ran to Draco's dresser, grabbing a white button up shirt that would hide my growing stomach and my pencil skirt that I wore the previous day. I hopped around his bed while I grabbed my hair tie off the floor. I swept my hair up into a bun and sprinted to Draco's kitchen, grabbing three pieces of toast and jamming them in the toaster. I stood there agitated as the toaster slowly took its time; I swear it was just taunting me. When it popped I buttered the three pieces and swept jam over them. I started eating one piece and left the other two for Draco. Clothes still in hand, and standing in my tank top and undies, I opened the door to the bathroom and swallowed the last piece of my toast, seeing Draco standing there with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

I didn't have the time to swoon, (no matter how much I really wanted to) so I threw my clothes on the floor and turned the shower on again, grabbing another towel from the counter and ripping my tank top off. I glared at Draco and he turned around and I hastily pulled of my undergarments, slipping into the hot shower after pulling my hair out of my bun.

I did my best to wash quickly and didn't bother washing my hair; I could do that tonight. I smiled when I saw Draco's body wash was orange flavour and sniffed in deeply, before realising how much time we probably had left. I finished and shut off the water, opening the door a crack so I could reach out and grab my towel. I stood out and dried, seeing that Draco had finished and left the room. I threw on my clothes and ran back to the bedroom, putting a quick drying charm on my hair.

I grabbed my purse and slipped on my high heels. I also located my handbag and pulled out my compact mirror, hastily swiping liquid foundation over my face, reaching for my mascara.

I could hear Draco cursing in his room and I quickly applied some chapstick and chucked everything in my bag, sweeping my hair up again and taking a deep breath. We had ten minutes to get to work, which was pretty good on our part. I cringed as I thought what it would like turning up to work at the same time.

How many rumours would fly? Would the rumours spark even more if they knew it was Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, enemies from the past? Would it make it to the Daily Prophet? Any gossip magazines? Hermione shuddered to think the reaction would be. Plus, if Ron or Harry saw it, they'd just burst.

I looked outside the window and saw that it had snowed overnight, the rooftops sprinkled with snow like white icing sugar perching precariously on top of brownies. The streets were mostly empty, only a handful of scattered people bundled up in hats, scarves, gloves and coats.

Mist was rising above the rooftops and there were swirls of smoking slowly drifting into the air, coming from most chimneys and accumulating over the quiet city. Draco and I had to get to work quite early, so most of the city was probably still asleep, snuggled up in the warm; oh, how I wish I could be there.

Draco walked through the door, looking dressed presentable and pretty good looking, if I say so myself. He smiled a half asleep smile and offered his hand to me. I grabbed my coat and slipped my arms inside it, buttoning it up and also wrapping a scarf around my neck.

I grabbed his hand and he opened the door, locking it behind him and holding my hand steady as we made our way down the stairs and towards the footpath. We turned and I breathed out, watching the mist form in the air and I smiled fondly.

"Phew."

"Yeah, that was probably the fastest shower I've ever had," I said.

Then I suddenly remember that my wand was on Draco's bedside table.

"Oh, I forgot my wand."

Draco silently handed me his key and I turned to skip back up the road. The pavement was slippery, but I thought I could handle it.

I guess I couldn't.

Everything seemed to slow down for an instant, as if I was in an action movie, my foot slipped and I started to fall backwards, my face falling. I tried to stop it; I probably looked like an idiot with my arms flailing about. I screamed, the shrill, inhumane sound echoing through the quiet street, breaking the silence. And yet I could do nothing as I fell, towards something that would hold the unknown. I mentally cringed, this was going to hurt.

I flew onto my back, and with a loud, resounding, hollow crack, my head hit the pavement. I breathed in, one rasping startled breath and froze, the pain shooting through my head. It was like someone had taken a huge slab of concrete and just dropped it on me.

My eyesight was blurring, and the last thing I saw was Draco's frantic face above me, before I drifted from consciousness, welcoming the darkness.

* * *

**Here we go guys, this is it.**

**So, fifteen reviews! I knew you guys could do it. Same again, please? (:**

**Ta, love you guys!  
**


	15. Unheard MusingsUnadulterated Worrying

**22 freakin' reviews guys. I LOVE you.**

**This is the second to last chapter! There WILL be a sequel.**

* * *

An Aberration: Out of the ordinary. After a one-night stand, Hermione's over men and ready to give them up. But with a positive pregnancy test and the phone number of the father, she's been given no choice. A story of overcoming the past, family and love.

_Chapter 14_

Unheard Musings and Unadulterated Worrying.

**Draco Malfoy**

Help, I need somebody,  
Help, not just anybody,  
Help, you know I need someone, help.

**Help – The Beatles.**

So, we slept in. We got ready quickly enough. That was fine.

We got out of the apartment and walked down the street, before Hermione realised that she forgot her wand on my bedside table. So I gave her the key to my apartment and she turned, beginning to skip up the street.

Mistake Number One.

And you know what happens next, one of the scariest things that I've ever gone through in my life. Maybe even scarier than the war, because I was watching her fall, unable to do anything and instead of just being some companion or something, I cared for her. I actually love her, in a way. I'm not _in _love with her, but she's my better half, the right to my wrong.

And she falls, bringing my world with it.

Mistake Number Two.

She's the one who shows me the way, the one who I get up for in the morning. There have been countless times where I've felt empty, as if I just can't go on, that I've just given up. But somewhere, deep inside of my soul there was something that urged me to stay, telling me that tomorrow would be a better day.

And it was good, because she reappeared, in the most unlikely place. I've said it before, and I'll say it again: She's the mother of my child. Now, a lot of things I learnt growing up were full of crap, but one thing I know is that children are precious. A lot of pure-blooded families have trouble conceiving because they're so inbred – something which I detest – which makes life hard. But here she is, pregnant and well.

Hermione Granger is not your ordinary girl. She's smart and beautiful, she is small but with some nice curves, and she's the most kind and caring person I've ever encountered in my entire life. The bond she has with her friends and family is pretty much unbreakable, except for the Weasel. She's an utterly unique person, where in this day and age all you can find is skinny, starved fake blondes with the top fashion and the lowest body mass. She's like a cool wind in the desert, breathing something fresh into my life.

You see, I'm not a good person. I've done wrong and I know that. I can't fix it, but I can do whatever I can to make sure I don't do anything of the matter again. And of course, I'm not going to want to anymore.

We're opposites. She's good; I'm bad. She's kind; I'm cruel. She's lovable and committed; I'm more of a fling type. I don't see how we could ever work, but we're trying, aren't we? Of course we have our share of differences, what types of people don't?

Now, at the moment it sounds as if I'm talking about _us_, like we're something, a couple even. You know, that wouldn't be bad, but maybe she doesn't want us to be forced together, just because of the baby. And, I have no idea how she feels about me.

I mean sure, she kissed me. But maybe she was just emotional, that I turned up. Of course I would come. Wouldn't I?

Oh. _Oh._ So, she doubted me. But how does she feel about me now? I have no idea. All I can hope is that she's okay and that was can talk about this when everything is over.

So here she is, all of this runs through my mind in barely a second, surprisingly fast. I reach down and picked her up gently, nestling her head in the crook of my elbow, my heart beating fast. I turn and begin to stride quickly to the business centre that's just around the corner. Well, the first wizarding building. She needed to get to St. Mungo's, and fast.

My mind is refusing to think of the situation I'm in, but when I burst into _Penelope's Wizarding Finances_ it seems to become more serious. Hermione isn't waking up, and this is bad. Really, really bad.

Surgery? Recovery? Emergency. The noises; the babbling of doctors, nurses, children, the tears and the moans and the grief. It's all too much, I can't think. My head's pounding and I'm finding it hard to breathe, stricken with grief. Hermione. The baby; our baby. Oh shit, why won't it _stop?!_

"Mr. Malfoy? You can see her now."

Oh no, I'm not ready for this. I can't do this, I just can't do this.

I walk through the doors and head to room 19, my breathing irregular and shallow. My heart is beating so fast now, and my footsteps are coming faster and faster, close to breaking into a run. I push open the door and she's just lying there, broken and connected to so many machines that I can't even count them all.

Her hair is spread around her head like a beautiful, chocolate brown halo, her face pale and calm, no feelings showing at all. I wonder if she's dreaming or anything, or if she's just in a blissful utopia, freed from the burden of life and love. I wonder.

But I won't know, until she wakes up.

My feelings were such a mess. I sat down next to the bed and reached for her hand, taking a deep breath.

"Okay, Hermione you can't die or anything, because I need you. I need you and our baby to help me, because you of all people know how my life is. I'm broken and I need fixing, and you're the only one who can do it. I'm _begging_ you, I need you. We need you, all your friends, hell even Weaselbee needs you. And I've got some feeling for you at the moment that I need to figure out, so I need you to be awake, so I can fall in love with you. You're the only person who can save me; the only person who I want to be saved by."

Then I put my head in my hands and sobbed tearlessly, horrified at this situation and how terrible my life was turning out.

I needed her, when things were getting tough. But this time, I had to be strong, because she wasn't here, she couldn't hold my hand and calm me if I was worried.

This time, our standings had been reversed, and I realized how strong she really was.

* * *

**Yay! Now, who likes this?**

**Can we get to twenty reviews this time?**

**BTW; go and look at chapter eight: "**I walked slowly, it had snowed last night and the pavement was slippery. I wouldn't want to take a spill, because it wouldn't be good for me, or the baby.**" Oh yes, I am the foreshadowing QUEEN! Bow down to me. (:**

**Until next time guys, love you!  
**


	16. Of Visitors, Comas and Decisions

**A/N: I'd like to give a big shout out to _Jesseniafor _and _Rana_ because they gave me really great constructive criticism. Because of their help, after I post this I will be going through and changing the timeline a bit, to make sure everything matches up and the pregnancy is going right. (Also I will probably slot chapter 4 and 5 together, since they are really repetitive.) Since you are anonymous I can't reply to you, but I owe you guys! Thank you, from the bottom of my heart!**

LAST CHAPTER! Thank you everyone for your amazing support and especially everybody who reviewed. Thank you also to readers who don't review, thanks for taking time out to run your eyes across this! The sequel won't be up for a while because I like getting a head-start (if not finishing) most of the chapters before I post.

Also a big thanks to my awesome FF besties: Lifeisafairytale and WingedandDangerous for being on call for my incessant ramblings and whining. I bow to you, because you put up with me! Also Love-Padfoot-and-Moony who's totally awesome, just because!

Without further ado, enjoy!**  
**

**

* * *

**

An Aberration: Out of the ordinary. After a one-night stand, Hermione's over men and ready to give them up. But with a positive pregnancy test and the phone number of the father, she's been given no choice. A story of overcoming the past, family and love.

_Chapter 15_

Of Visitors, Comas and Decisions.

**Hermione Granger**

_When we're apart what ever are you thinking of?  
If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?  
So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?_

**Saltwater Room – Owl City**

I was dreaming, in a half-dead state. Floating between a bright, white room and the same sandy beach that I saw when I had my doctor's appointment, and it was worrying me. What did these things mean? Where was I? What was I meant to do?

Where was Draco?

I blinked once, twice and the surroundings solidified around me, the colours finally making sense. I was on that same beach that I visited, that fated day which felt like years ago. My eyes scanned the shore and I jumped my heart beating faster. No, _no,_ it couldn't be! My lips broke into an ecstatic smile and I leap up from the grainy sand and sprinted the five metres into his arms, the tears already starting to come.

Fred Weasley was here.

"H-how di-did y-yo-you g-get he-here?" I sobbed, my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms tightly around his neck. His arms were around my back and he spun me around slowly, his smile curving a path across my neck.

He laughed softly, his breath tickling me, "_Magic._"

After my tears had subsided he sat me down and turned to me, "Do you know why you're here?"

"Uh, because I hit my head?"

"Sort of. What happened?"

"Well I stayed the night at Draco's apartment and I left my wand next to his bed-,"

"Wait, who?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Okay, hang on. What have I missed?" Fred asked, his brow furrowed.

"Oh, we have to go from the beginning. Okay. I was at a bar one night and I was, well I wasn't bored, that's not how you put it. I was frustrated and emotional and confused so I decided to take this guy back to my apartment. Long story short, it was Draco Malfoy and I got pregnant. But he's changed now, and he's nothing short of supportive. And I-I…,"

It took Fred a minute to get over his shock, "And what?"

"And I think I'm falling in love with him."

"Hermione, this is great!" he exclaimed, "This is just what you need. I-I didn't really know what was going to happen with Ron, but I didn't think that you'd last. He was always trying to catch up to you and it didn't balance out."

"Yeah, I suppose you can put it that way. Oh, he's not happy about this."

"Well who would expect him to be? But he's just trying to look after you Hermione, he loves you. You know that don't you? He would do anything to protect you."

"I see that, it's just one time in my life that I _need_ his support, he's just not there for me. It hurts, it really does."

Fred grabbed my hand comfortingly and smiled at me, "I know. But be strong, I know you always are. Now, tell me more about this new Malfoy."

"Okay," I pondered over this for a few minutes, "He's thoughtful, still charming and cunning, he hasn't lost his sarcasm or witty sense of humour, but he's more open now, vulnerable in a way. He lets people in, he needs people."

"I never would've thought you would be with him, but I stand corrected. Hang on… is he still stubborn?"

"Yes."

"Fiery?"

"Yes."

"Smart?"

"Yeah, he is actually."

"Do you know what? I think you're a lot similar than you realise. Hang onto him, because I think he's exactly what you need Hermione."

I looked over at him and smiled and he gave one more wave before fading away completely.

The next time I looked up, Dumbledore was standing there, in all his withered glory. He nodded and sat down next to her on the sand, "Hello there Miss Granger. How are you?"

"As good as I can be really," I said, smiling again at the surprising guest.

"Now Miss Granger, I'm sorry but I'm here to tell you something. It's not good news, but you have a choice. I am confident that you will do the right thing."

"What? What choice?"

"In your current state, there's not a lot than can be done. They can leave you and hope you wake up or they can operate and save your child in a new preserver that has just been invented. But when they operate there is a very high chance that you will not make it through."

I was shocked, terrified, "So you're staying, that it's either the baby or me?"

He merely nodded.

"Oh my goodness."

"Miss Granger I have to go now, but I can leave you with one thing," he said, waving his hand at the space in front of him. A screen appeared and it was Draco, holding _my_ hand at _my_ bedside.

He opened his mouth and spoke, "Okay, Hermione you can't die or anything, because I need you. I need you and our baby to help me, because you of all people know how my life is. I'm broken and I need fixing, and you're the only one who can do it. I'm _begging_ you, I need you. We need you, all your friends, hell even Weaselbee needs you. And I've got some feeling for you at the moment that I need to figure out, so I need you to be awake, so I can fall in love with you. You're the only person who can save me; the only person who I want to be saved by."

My mouth opened into an 'o' shape, and I looked to Dumbledore, but he was already gone.

After around twenty minutes of nail-biting silence, I breathed out. I had made my decision, for what I thought was right. I didn't know what was going to happen now, but I closed my eyes tightly and slowly, I felt myself fade away.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

**Draco's POV**

The first signal that something was changing was when her heart rate began to slow. I hurriedly stood up and went to hit the 'attention' button behind her bed but they were already here.

They ushered me out of the room and my hand went up against the window and my breathing quickened as I stood and watched helplessly as they bustled around inside, trying to keep her alive. The curtain was abruptly closed in front of my face and I took one shaky step back. My knees seemed to falter but I felt a strong hand on my arm and the person helped me along the corridor. As I looked up to the faces of everyone standing there: Potter, Weasel, Weaslette, two middle-aged people who I thought to be Hermione's parents and my mother, who were all waiting for me to speak; to say something, I really wondered if this could get any more complicated.

And more importantly, I prayed with all my might, for Hermione and our child, because they couldn't die. She couldn't die. She just, _couldn't_.

I loved her too much to let her go.

"I'm sorry," came her voice, swirling around me like a tornado. The words seemed to echo around the waiting room and everyone was still and quiet, the silence falling like a thick blanket.

Then, in quick succession, four things happened. There was a yell from somebody; the flat beep of a heart monitor rang out through the hospital, a tiny heartbeat came to life and a pair of eyes slowly fluttered open.

_Finis._

_

* * *

_I've got you there, haven't I?

Sequel: Breakneck.

Everyone's moving on now, and things are speeding up. But they're travelling so fast, and if they don't slow down, someone's going to get hurt.  
(Entitled to change with the plot bunnies! **HAHA**)

So until next time, zzzooe! (:


	17. Sequel is up!

Guess what guys? The sequel to An Aberration is up! It's called Ab Inito (From the Beginning in Latin) and it's there for reading! I hope to see reviewers of this story again, you guys are awesome! (:

Much love and kisses,

zzzooe. x


End file.
